quentin_tarantinofandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget von Hammersmark
Bridget von Hammersmark was a popular film star in Nazi Germany and a spy for the Allies. Operation Kino was considered her brainchild. Biography Bridget von Hammersmark was born in Germany. She became an actress and starred in many German films, such as Fräulein Doktor. Sometime in 1942 she became a double agent for Great Britain. Story Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO Bridget von Hammersmark is supposed to meet with Lt. Archie Hicox and two German-born members of the Basterds, Wilhelm Wicki and Hugo Stiglitz in a place of her choice, supposedly without Germans, a tavern called La Louisiane, in a small village NE of Paris, called Nadine. However the tavern is already occupied by a group of German soldiers, celebrating the birth of one of the soldiers' son. So, things don't go as planned for her and The Basterds. After Hicox's cover is blown, a massive shootout ensues, where Bridget gets wounded. After a brief Mexican standoff between Wilhelm and Aldo, she ends up killing Wilhelm for calling her a 'traitor'. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE Bridget with Aldo, Donny and Omar, posing as Italian film escort and cameramen, join the film premiere, each member of the Basterds having a belt of explosives wrapped around their ankles. Hans Landa sees the party and instantly recognizes them. He arrives at the group and Bridget recognizes him, saying it's been years since she last saw him. Landa sees that her left leg in wrapped in cast and asks her what happened, jokingly asks her if it's a product of 'ass kicking' the German film industry. Bridget comes up with the most ridiculous excuse, that it was from a failed attempt at mountain climbing. Upon hearing this, Landa starts to laugh hysterically, while Bridget and the Basterds silently watch the show. She introduces her "Italian" escort to Landa. When the ushers announce that the film is about to begin, Landa stops her and Aldo from leaving and asks her to talk to her in private. In Shosanna's office, Landa quickly unmasks Bridget and strangles her to death. Personality Bridget is a by the book actress and an excellent double agent. She uses her charm as a tool to hide her intentions and will not hesitate to kill if her life is in danger. Although she is quite polite and friendly, she killed Wilhelm without remorse, violating Aldo's deal with him, for insulting her. Much of her real personality was revealed in a conversation with Aldo after she was shot, showing her to be very cynical and sarcastic, although this was understandable as she was injured. She displayed fear when Landa questioned her about the shoe. Trivia *Bridget's line to Aldo, "I know this is a silly question before I ask it, but can you Americans speak any other language than English?" is reference to Bill's line to Budd from Kill Bill: Vol. 2, "I know it's a ridiculous question before I ask it, but you haven't by any chance kept up your swordplay?" *The scene where Landa puts her shoe back on her foot, is a reference to the Cinderella fairy tale, where the prince identifies the princess by making her try on the shoe she lost. Here, the tale is twisted into a sinister way of discovering her identity. *One of the main sources of inspiration for the character of Bridget von Hammersmark is the Hungarian-born actress Ilona Massey. The dress worn by Bridget at the film premiere is very similar to one worn by Massey in the 1941 movie International Lady. *Another inspiration for the character of Bridget von Hammersmark was also the Swedish actress Zarah Leander known for such films as A Great Love from 1942 (original title: "Die große Liebe"). Among other things, a song from the soundtrack of this film sung by same Zarah). Zarah Leander, was years a spy in the service of Russia during World War II. Goebbels met her at one at a party, and asked her provocatively: "Zarah ... Isn't that a Jewish name?" promptly replying: "Oh, maybe... But what about Josef?" "Hmm... yes, yes, a good answer." replied the minister of propaganda. Behind the scenes She was played by Diane Kruger. Her character is inspired by famous German actresses of the time including Leni Riefenstahl and Marlene Dietrich. Nastassja Kinski was in talks for the role of Bridget Von Hammersmark. Quentin Tarantino even flew to Germany to meet the actress, but a deal wasn't reached. Ironically, because Diane Kruger's best known performances were in English speaking films, Quentin Tarantino thought she was an American, and doubted whether she could master the German dialogue and accent. Upon audition, she quickly proved to him that she was a native speaking German. This is the second film that Brad Pitt and Diane Kruger have appeared in together. However it is the first in which they interact, as their respective characters never actually met in their first collaboration, Troy.Category:Characters Category:Inglourious Basterds characters Category:Female characters Category:German characters Category:Deceased characters